Aishiteru 'By Training'
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Karin berlatih bersama Kazune diruang latihan. Kazune selalu melempari Karin hingga terpental ke dinding./"Aku... tidak... mau... mengalah!"/ R&R, OK?


Halo, readers! fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik Kamichama Karin Chu, ya... sedikit aneh sih. Juga sedikit sadis (bagi author), selesai baca, review ya ^^

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin milik Koge Donbo**

**Character: Karin & Kazune**

**Pairing: Karin Hanazono X Kazune Kujo**

**Rated: K**

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang di kepang 2 memakai baju latihannya. Siapa lagi kalau gadis itu bukan Hanazono Karin? Ia akan berlatih lagi bersama Kujo Kazune. Sebenarnya Karin sedikit takut berlatih bersama Kazune, ia tidak siap menerima serangan dari Kazune. Namun, ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Di setiap ruangan yang Karin lewati, ia tak melihat 1 pun orang. Tiba di ruang latihan, Karin melihat Kazune sudah ada di tengah ruangan.

"Aku sudah datang" kata Karin.

"Kau ini lama sekali" kata Kazune.

"Kazune, semua orang di sini kemana?" tanya Karin.

"Himeka dan Kazusa pergi berkencan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing" jawab Kazune.

"Mereka enak sekali" ucap Karin.

"Huh? maksudmu apa? jadi kau ingin berkencan juga bersama Kuga dan Nishikiori?" tanya Kazune.

"Haduhh... kau belum apa-apa saja sudah marah. Bukan itu maksudku" jawab Karin.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kazune.

"Aku hanya iri saja, habis setiap hari aku harus menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hanya untuk latihan!" jawab Karin.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali, Karin" kata Kazune.

Karin tak rela di bilang seperti itu oleh Kazune. Akhirnya pun, Karin dan Kazune saling berdebat.

"Kau benar-benar _kim josei_!" ejek Kazune.

"Daripada kau! kau itu laki-laki yang penakut, masa sama semut saja takut!" balas Karin tak mau kalah.

"Dasar kau ini tidak bisa bersabar, ya!" ucap Kazune.

"Kau juga selalu dingin!" balas Karin.

"Huh! lebih baik aku memilih gadis lain saja!" kata Kazune.

Tak tersirat ketakutan di balik raut muka Karin.

"Ya sudah! silahkan! aku tak keberatan, kok! aku bisa memilih lelaki lain sebagai pasangan hidupku!" kata Karin.

Kazune tersentak mendengar kata-kata Karin.

"Kau ini berani sekali melawanku!" kata Kazune.

"Kau juga!" balas Karin.

Akhirnya, pertarungan antara Karin dan Kazune pun tak dapat di hindari.

"Ayo sini lawan aku!" tantang Kazune.

Kazune menyiapkan posisi tarungnya. Karin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kazune segera berlari ke arah Karin, ia langsung mendorong Karin dengan tangannya. Karin pun terpental ke dinding.

BRAKK!

"Ah!" keluh Karin.

"Bagaimana? kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Kazune.

"Tentu saja belum! Aku tak mungkin kalah dari orang sepertimu!" jawab Karin bangkit.

Kazune mulai menyiapkan taktiknya untuk melawan Karin. Kali ini, Karin duluan yang akan menyerang Kazune. Karin mengarahkan tangannya ke pundak Kazune, namun Kazune dapat menepisnya. Kazune segera menggenggam tangan Karin.

"Hah?"

Karin kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Karin berpikir Kazune akan melemparkannya ke dinding. Karin pun menutup matanya untuk bersiap menerima kesakitan yang akan dia alami. Dan dugaan Karin benar, Kazune melemparkannya ke dinding.

BRAKK!

Untuk kedua kalinya, Karin merasakan kesakitan yang hebat. Namun, ia tetap bangkit.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengalahkan diriku!" kata Karin.

Kazune mendegus kesal kepada Karin. Ia tau, Karin memang gadis yang pantang menyerah dalam hal apapun.

"Baiklah, kalau kau masih ingin bermain denganku" kata Kazune.

Karin mendengus kesal, kali ini kemarahannya melebihi batas ambang kemarahan yang biasanya kepada Kazune.

"Hyaa...!"

Karin berlari lalu melompat ke atas Kazune, Kazune yang tidak tau hal itu tak dapat menghindar lagi. Karin pun segera menendang muka Kazune.

PLAKK!

Tendangan Karin berhasil mengenai muka Kazune. Alhasil, terdapat sedikit biru-biru di muka Kazune. Namun, hal itu tentu tidak akan merusak _image_-nya, walau author membayangkan muka Kazune yang biru-biru sedikit jelek (BAMM! -Author di timpah Kazune-).

"Hahaha! sudah ku bilang aku tak akan menyerah!" kata Karin.

"Baru segitu?" tanya Kazune.

"Huh?"

Dengan segera, Kazune menendang Karin hingga jatuh ke lantai. Kazune memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, ia langsung memegang pundak Karin.

"Kau menyerah?" tanya Kazune.

"A-ah..."

Karin tak menjawab apa-apa. Namun, Kazune tetap saja tidak khawatir tentangnya.

"_Nee_, Karin, jawab aku. Kau menyerah tidak?" tanya Kazune lagi.

Karin tetap tidak menjawab. Matanya sudah tertutup sejak Kazune menendangnya hingga Karin jatuh ke lantai. Kazune tetap tidak percaya, ia tau Karin adalah gadis yang kuat. Bahkan, ini mungkin hanya taktik Karin saja. Kazune tersenyum lembut. Lalu, ia mengangkat Karin.

BRAKK!

Kazune melemparkan Karin ke dinding lagi (Ih, Kazune kejam banget, sih). Namun, tak terdengar 1 keluhan yang keluar dari mulut Karin. Muncul sedikit perasaan khawatir di hati Kazune.

Kazune pun mendekati Karin. Ada sedikit rasa takut di hati Kazune, ia takut Karin akan menendang atau memukulnya saat Kazune sudah sangat dekat dengan Karin. Kazune semakin mendekat, semakin dekat dan...

"Hyaa...!"

Karin langsung bangun dan menendang Kazune. Ternyata firasat perasaan takut Kazune memang benar.

BRAKK!

Kini giliran Kazune yang harus terpental ke dinding. Karin senang taktiknya berhasil, walaupun Karin harus mengalami kesakitan yang hebat karena Kazune sudah melemparkannya ke dinding 3X. Untung saja tulang-tulang Karin tidak patah karena lemparan Kazune.

"Uh... kau curang... Karin..." kata Kazune.

"Hehehe, kan harus pakai otak juga, Kazune" balas Karin.

Kazune bangkit berdiri, kini ia tengah menyiapkan jurusnya (emang Naruto?) untuk Karin.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk kena jurusku, Karin" ucap Kazune.

"Aku akan selalu bersiap-siap" kata Karin.

Karin memerhatikan gerak-gerik Kazune dan dalam sekejap, Kazune sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Terima ini ya, Karin" kata Kazune dari belakang.

"Hah?"

Kazune langsung menendang punggung Karin dengan keras.

BRAKK!

Tubuh bagian depan Karin bertabrakan dengan dinding yang keras.

"Ah...!"

Karin terjatuh, ia hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Sementara itu, Kazune mendekati Karin. Kini ia tidak takut lagi dengan Karin yang mungkin akan menendang ataupun memukulnya.

"Menyerah, gadis bodoh?" tanya Kazune.

Karin berusaha bangkit, namun ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya benar-benar kesakitan walau tulang-tulangnya sama sekali tidak patah. Karin mendengus kesal dengan tindakan Kazune.

"Aku... tidak... mau... mengalah!" jawab Karin.

Akhirnya, dengan segenap kekuatan Karin, ia pun berhasil bangkit berdiri.

"Ternyata kau masih kuat berdiri. Kau hebat Karin, kau kuat" puji Kazune.

Karin menatap Kazune, ia menyiapkan tangannya untuk meninju Kazune. Karin mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang tersisa di tangan kanannya.

"Silahkan maju, Karin" ucap Kazune.

Karin pun langsung berlari ke arah Kazune. Kazune melihat tangan kanan Karin. Tanpa bersuara, Karin memukul Kazune dengan tangan kanannya.

BUKK!

Sebenarnya, Kazune berusaha menghindar. Namun sudah terlambat untuk melakukan itu, Kazune sudah terkena pukulan Karin yang super duper keras itu. Kazune pun terpental ke lantai.

Kini tangan kanan Karin dan pipi kiri Kazune membiru. Keduanya sama-sama sudah tidak kuat. Terlebih Karin, karena ia sudah mendapat banyak serangan dari Kazune, maka ialah yang jauh lebih kesakitan di banding Kazune.

"Kau hebat... Karin..." puji Kazune.

"_Arigato_, Kazune..." balas Karin.

Karin masih dalam keadaan berdiri dan sebentar lagi ia akan bersiap untuk jatuh. Kekuatan Karin sudah habis karena perlawanannya dengan Kazune. Kazune menatap Karin dengan tatapan aneh.

BRUKK!

Akhirnya, Karin pun terjatuh. Namun, ia terjatuh di tubuh Kazune.

"Karin...?"

Kazune bangkit dalam posisi duduk. Ia menggendong Karin, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Gomen ne_, Karin" kata Kazune.

Tak ada sahutan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Karin.

"Kau harus beristirahat, Karin" kata Kazune sambil menepuk punggung Karin dengan lembut.

Karin senang di perlakukan manja seperti itu oleh Kazune (Author: aku juga mau! X3).

"Kazune..." panggil Karin.

Kazune masih saja menepuk punggung Karin dengan lembut.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kazune.

"Arigato sudah mengajariku, Kazune" jawab Karin.

"_Aishiteru_, Karin" ucap Kazune.

Karin terbelalak kaget, namun ia tidak menjauhkan dirinya dari Kazune hanya karena kaget.

"Ka-Kazune...?"

"Jadilah milikku, selamanya" kata Kazune.

Karin mengangguk, Kazune tersenyum lembut.

"Kau berhasil memenangkan pertarungan kita, tapi akulah yang berhasil memenangkan hatimu menjadi milikku" kata Kazune.

Pipi Karin memerah mendengar kata-kata Kazune.

"Arigato" kata Karin.

"Doyo ni" balas Kazune.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Nee, readers!

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Sedikit aneh menurut author

Review ya! ^^


End file.
